Arigato,Sakura
by KirKirKir
Summary: Hinata yang selalu biasa dikatakan pecundang,ternyata banyak memiliki kesulitan hidup. Suatu hari,ia diajak bersahabat oleh gadis pindahan baru bernama Sakura. Akankah Sakura membantu menyelesaikan masalah kehidupanya? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Arigato,Sakura.**

**A Naruto and Vocaloid fic**

**Rated : T**

**ini fict Angst,Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : alur kadang-kadang melenceng dari summary!**

**Basa-basi author :**

**Pertama-tama ini fic baru author… bila ada kekurangan… mohon beritahu saya lewat review…**

**Kata kasar pun akan saya terima.**

**R and R please?**

* * *

><p>"Hentikan semua ini! Tidakkah kau tahu,bahwa bullying itu sudah seharusnya dihapuskan dari kehidupan sekolah?" Teriak si gadis berambut pink seraya meng-cover seorang gadis pemalu yang tersudut di sudut kelas.<p>

"Gah! Mengganggu sekali kau ini! Mentang2 kau murid baru,kau pikir kau bisa sampai seberani ini melawan ku?"  
>Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah yang berperawakan kurang memuaskan dengan make up tebal nan menor di mukanya.<p>

"Beh,apa hubungannya coba? Ayo! Hinata-chan! Kita makan saja yuk di kantin!" Kata gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura itu ke sosok pemalu di belakangnya.

"I-iya.." Jawab Hinata lemas,lebih terdengar seperti bisikan lirih.

"Dasar pecunDAAAAAAAAANNNGGGGG!" Teriak gadis berambut merah yang menyebalkan tadi.

"Sial. Tunggu sebentar disini Hinata-chan." Kata sakura seraya melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan hinata. Sementara hinata hanya bisa diam.

"HIAAAATTTT! (Sfx: DUAKK!)"

Darah segar pun mengalir dari bibir Karin,si gadis berambut merah yang menyebalkan itu. Ternyata Sakura telah meninju rahang bawah Karin dengan kecepatan tinggi yang dapat membuat semua orang,terdiam,kaget.

Sakura segera menuju Hinata,dan segera merangkul lengannya.  
>"Gimana klo kita beli bakso aja deh.. Ntar gue deh yang bakalan traktir!"<br>Ajak Sakura dengan riang,seakan2 tadi tidak terjadi apapun.

"Iya deh.. " jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum manis yang ramah.

****Skip Time****

Teng Tong Teng Dong,Tong Deng Teng Tong... Dong... Dong...

(At Hyuuga's resident)

"Tadaima..."Bisik Hinata ketika telah menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya.

[Sekilas info :  
>Semenjak menjalin kerjasama dengan , penjualan album nyanyian Hinata Hyuuga berduet dengan Neji Hyuga pun digabung dengan hasil penjualan album hasil nyanyian Hatsune Miku berduet Hatsune Mikuo lalu dibagi dua untuk kedua belah perusahaan musik. Alhasil,kedua perusahaan musik pun mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat besar!]<p>

"Oh,hime-sama.. Ternyata kau sudah pulang... Cepatlah bergabung sebelum anda dimarahi lagi oleh bapak karena telat makan siang."  
>Kata pelayan dengan ramah.<p>

"Ya,terimakasih,Meiko-san" jawab Hinata seraya berlari kecil ke arah ruang makan dan langsung menyerbu ayam goreng yang terletak di meja. Kunyahannya berhenti ketika melihat seseorang berambut ungu legam duduk di ujung meja makan.

"Oh,Gakupo-ojisan.. Maaf,aku tidak melihatmu tadi.. Maafkan akan kelancangan ku." Kata Hinata seraya membungkuk di depan laki-laki berambut ungu legam yang berperawakan seperti...waria /plakk

"Iya,dimana ayahmu,Hinata? Sudah lama sekali aku menunggunya disini.. Tapi,dia masi belum datang-datang juga. Lama-lama bisa-bisa aku minggat dari sini kalau tidak ada kamu.." Kata Gakupo to the point.

"A-aku kurang tau... Maaf.. Aku baru saja pulang sekolah..." Jawab Hinata dengan polos.

"Tadaima..." Kata seseorang dari depan pintu sana.

"Se-seperti Neji-niichan sudah pulang,aku permisi dulu..." Kata Hinata dengan sedikit membungkuk lalu langsung cabut dari ruang makan.

"Tu-tunggu.. Dulu disini.. Buat apa buru-buru?" Kata Gakupo seraya menarik lengan Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah mau kabur secepatnya.

"A,ta-tapi..." Lawan Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat di lengannya.

"Shhh... My fiancé.." Kata Gakupo seraya mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

[Sekilas Info:  
>Hinata akan dinikahkan dengan Gakupo yang seorang bangsawan dari Timur, mau tidak mau,Hinata harus menuruti keinginan ayahnya.. Karena,seorang bangsawanpun harus menikah dengan seorang bangsawan atau dia akan dihapus dari daftar keluarga itu. Hinata dulu memiliki seorang pacar yang bernama Kaito Shion,sayangnya... Ayahnya memisahkan mereka.. Walaupun cinta mereka tidak akan pernah putus walaupun jarak,ruang,tempat,dan waktu memisahkan mereka *eaakk*]<p>

"Hentikan!" Teriak seseorang bernama Neji dari depan pintu yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dengan ruang makan.

"Neji-niichan,kau menyelamatkanku.." Bisik Hinata lirih.

"Apaan sih kau? Akan kulaporkan kau pada ayahmu!" Teriak Gakupo dengan kesal.

"Dan,akan kulaporkan juga,kau hendak mencium Hinata,bukan?" Kata Neji dengan tegas tanpa peduli kehormatan lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

( Sfx: Jenggg )

* * *

><p><strong>Well,maaf yah kalau terlalu pendek..<strong>

**Ane lg mentok bgt idenya..**

**Review anda akan sangat bermanfaat**

**Kalau bisa,**

**Kirimin voucher pulsa simpati juga dong! /plakk**

**Sekian basa basi gaje dri saya :D**

**klik kotak yang bertuliskan review di bawah yah! silent reader's review akan tetap saya terima :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Arigato,Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Cerita bisa saja nggak nyambung sama judul dan summary di depan2nya! Tapi diakhir2nya sih iya.**

**ada beberapa typo sepertinya**

**This Story is mine.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (Yamaha),Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Basa Basi Author : Ane ganti penname jadi HatsuRin. Hehehe… maaf yah kalau menyusahkan anda semua.**

**Now, R and R please?**

"Apa-apaan ini?" Teriak seseorang yang bernama Hiashi itu.

"Neji! Jaga mulutmu! Dia itu yang akan kujodohkan dengan Hinata!" Tegur Hiashi.

"Erm,sepertinya kau kalah,Neji..." Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum sinis.

"A-ayah,Gakupo-ojisan tadi memaksaku untuk menyiumnya.. Aku pikir,ayah telah memilih orang yang salah untuk menjadi jodohku!" Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

"Apa? Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Gakupo! Benarkah kau melakukan semua ini?" Teriak Hiashi dengan marah.

"Ti-tidak.. Itu semua cuma BOHONG!" Jawab Gakupo sambil menekankan kata bohong.

"Oh ya? Mari kita cek rekaman kamera tersembunyi disini. Kamrea tersembunyiku juga merekam bunyi-bunyian lho.." Sahut Neji dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Akh!" Bisik Gakupo dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Ada apa Gakupo-ojisan? Kau sepertinya ketakutan." Kata Hinata dengan nada merendahkan.

****Skip Time (setelah melihat Video rekaman)****

"Hinata,kau mulai sekarang akan kujodohkan dengan Naruto. Pacarmu dulu, dia lebih mengetahui sopan santun dan selalu menerapkannya!" Kata Hiashi dengan halus.

"Security! Tarik laki-laki berambut ungu ini keluar dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah ijinkan dia meng-injakkan kakinya ke rumah ini kecuali sesuai ijin Hiashi ojiisan!" Kata Author ikut-ikutan.

"Ya! Lakukan semua sesuai kata anak perempuan itu!" Kata Hiashi menyuuport author.

Author cuma senyum-senyum,seraya nyelonong nerusin fanfic abal ini.

****at Rame'en-Ramen shop****

"Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
>Just be friends<br>Just be friends…

Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
>Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna<br>Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
>Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana<p>

Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
>Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO<br>Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
>Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana.."<br>Nada dering Just Be Friends - Megurine Luka berbunyi dari Handphone seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu. Semenjak Hinata memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto,lagu ini lah yang selalu menemaninya saat galau.

"Moshi-moshi?" Tanya seseorang dengan manis dari ujung sana.

"Hi-hinata-chan? Bukankah ayahmu telah mengatakan agar kita tidak boleh saling mengontak satu sama lain?" Seru Naruto kaget.

"Karena,segala sesuatu telah berbeda sekarang! Kau harus ke rumahku sekarang! Dan percayalah! Ayahku menunggu kedatanganmu sekarang." Kata Hinata dengan gembira.

"He? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ada deh… hehe" Kata Hinata samil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei! Hinata! Kau mau berapa lama di telfon? Kau kan hanya perlu menyuruhnya agar datang kembali!" Kata seseorang dari belakang.

"Hei,I gotta go! See ya!" kata Hinata seraya meutup telepon.

"Oy!" Kata naruto dengan bingung.

"Mungkin,sebaiknya aku datang saja. Toh aku masi single! Jadi ga ada masalah kalo aku ke rumah mantan,hehe.." batin Nauto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat bingung semua orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ibu! Kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri tiba-tiba?" seru seorang anak kecil dari ujung toko permen.

"Hm,sepertinya ia baru saja di telpon pacarnya.. makanya reaksinya jadi seperti itu." Kata si ibu sambil mengulum senyumnya.

Muka Naruto memerah mendengarnya.

****Skip Time****

"Boku wa umare soshite kizuku  
>shosen hito no manegoto dato<br>shitte naomo utai tsuzukeru  
>towa no inochi<br>"VOCALOID"

tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
>nazoru omocha nara ba...<p>

sore mo ii to ketsui  
>negi wo kajiri, sora wo miage namida (substituted as "shiru") wo kobosu<p>

dakedo sore mo nakushi kizuku

jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
>fuantei na kiban no moto<br>kaeru douga (susbtituted as "toko") wa sudeni haikyo

min-na ni wasure sarare ta toki  
>kokoro rashiki mono ga kie te<p>

bousou no hate ni mieru  
>owaru sekai ...<br>"VOCALOID"

" bokuga umaku utae nai toki mo  
>issho ni ite kure ta...<br>soba ni ite, hagemashi te kure ta...  
>yorokobu kao ga mitaku te, boku, uta, renshuu shita yo.. dakara "<p>

katsute utau koto  
>an-nani tanoshikatta noni<p>

ima wa doushite kana  
>nani mo kanji naku natte…" Nada dering Disappearance of Hatsune Miku terdengar dari HandPhone HInata.<p>

"Moshi-Mos…"

"HINATA! Aku sudah di depan rumahmu! Tolong bukakan dong pintunya!" teriak Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Santai! Iya-iya! Ini lagi turun." Kata Hinata seraya menutup hapenya.

Setelah Naruto mendudukan pantatnya ke sofa empuk milik keluarga Hyuuga itu, ia membuka suara.

"Hinata… apa sih alasan ayahmu memanggil ku?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Hhe…" Hinata tertawa kecil yang misterius.

"Ayolah…." Kata Naruto sambil memasang Puppy eyes no Jutsu.

"Nanti,ayahku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat mungkin,membuatmu jingkrak-jingkrak." Jawab Hinata misterius.

Tak lama kemudian,Hiashi pun turun dari kamarnya dengan muka yang dihiasi senyum manisnya yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya.

"Anoo~ Ojisan? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat anda memanggil saya ke tempat ini?" Kata Naruto dengan sopan.

"Naruto-kun,kau akan kujodohkan dengan Hinata.. Apakah kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya Hiashi to the point.

"Aku? Ya! Tentu saja aku mau! Terima Kasih,Ojiisan!" Jawab Naruto dengan riang.

"Baiklah,itu saja… Kau mau kuantar pulang? hari sudah mulai gelap lho." Tanya Hiashi.

"Wah,tidak perlu repot-repot. Tadi aku kesini membawa Motorku." Tolak Naruto Halus.

"Baiklah,Hati-Hati dijalan…" Sahut Hinata ketika Naruto sudah menuju motornya.

"Okay!" kata Naruto sambil menstarter motornya.

****The next day****

"Hinata-chan! Hari ini kau duduk disebelahku yah!" Sahut Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata menuju tempat duduknya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Ino? Nanti dia malah marah…" Kata Hinata Khawatir.

"Dia sudah bukan teman sebangkuku lagi! Dia sudar terkena hasutan Karin." Kata Sakura seraya menatap sinis Karin yang duduk di depan meja Deidara,cowo yang katanya dikabarkan dari sebuah keluarga terkaya di Tokyo. Setiap hari,fansnya selalu mengelilinginya,bukan hanya kaya,tapi dia juga kece abis.

"ohh…" kata Hinata mengikuti kemauan sahabat barunya itu.

"Eh ya! Kapan-kapan aku boleh kan main bersamamu?" Kata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Siph!" Kata Hinata Seraya tersenyum puas.

"Hey! Pecundang!" Kata Karin seraya mendekati Sakura dan Hinata dengan tatapan sinis.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Hoo~ rupanya kau belum puas akan pukulan kemaren yah?" Kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya,bersiap untuk meninju Karin.

" Huh,Coba saja ka…"

Belum selesai Karin menjawab,Sakura sudah menyengkat Karin hingga bibirnya sobek terkena pinggiran meja.

"Yuk! Hinata! Kita ke koperasi dulu. Biarin saja dia!" kata Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Iya! :D" Kata Hinata manis.

**Sekian cerita saya, mohon, Review nya dong ;D**

**HatsuRin..**


End file.
